


Island

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Love at First Sight, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Castiel walks into a bar not expecting to find her...
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 18





	Island

Cas kept bumping into people’s elbows and hips. He could barely move, and he was sure the bar had exceeded its maximum occupancy level. 

Dean had ordered drinks a while ago, and the bartender had said it would be longer than fifteen minutes.

The crowd and the music were so loud he couldn’t keep a coherent thought in his head, and he observed the rolling motions of the crowd.    
  


He was watching a very specific woman with a weird sense of nostalgia. He thought he knew her. 

He kept watching her, sensing her panic in the middle of the dancefloor. The brute who was getting too close repeatedly got jabbed by a jagged point of Cas’ Grace until he stepped off. 

The woman looked up from under her curtain of hair and met Cas’ icy blue eyes.

A shock of lightning, it felt like, shot through Cas’s bones and his worldview shifted. A gentle glow overtook his vision and he stumbled towards her. 

The crowd of people no longer mattered, the music was silent. Everything was fading, Cas could only see the eyes of the woman.    
  


Cas has been alone on an island, and on the moon, and this is what it feels like. He has wandered through the stars as they were created and he hasn’t seen such a thing of beauty until her. 

The way her eyes widened as she looked up at him, he extended a flattened palm to her. The world disappeared when she threaded her fingers through his and slid her palm against his.   
  


He scanned your body quickly before taking in the smaller details. The color of your hair, the exact shade of your blush. How soft the top of your hand is when he strokes a thumb over it. 

You were doing the same thing to him. Admiring the breadth of his broad shoulders, hidden under the trench coat. The slim line of his throat emphasized by the off kilter knot in his tie.

  
They were so caught up in each other they didn’t notice the crowd shuffling them off of the dance floor slowly.   
  


Cas’s only thoughts were of how rare it is that angels meet their soulmates. How indescribably perfect they would feel.    
  


You led him to an empty back corner booth and gently encouraged him to sit before cramming yourself in next to him. Hips, knees, elbows, shoulders, and ankles brushed together. 

  
You leaned your suddenly heavy head against his thick shoulder and felt a surprising rush of energy hit your system, like an adrenaline shock. 

The callused tips of his fingers came to rest on the tabletop before you ran your fingers over them and up his arm. The feel of rich cotton and fake polyester tickled your fingertips, dulling the heat of his skin. The electrifying feeling grew stronger with every brush of your fingers against his bare skin. 

A waiter walked by and threw you a questioning worried glance, before carrying on after seeing Cas’ eyes, glazed over with awe.

You hadn’t even noticed her pause at the table. You were oblivious to the world around you. Too caught up in the intensity of Cas’ stare and scent to be worried much about the rest of the world.    


  
Cas checked his watch a little while later, and found that it had been an hour or two. To him it felt like time was frozen in the first moment you had touched his skin. 

“Hello, I am Castiel. And you must be my angel soul-mate.” 

“I’m Y/N.” Your eyes flicked up to meet his nervously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
